


Rookie Moves

by Katarin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Billets, Canadian World Juniors, Juniors, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, New York Islanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/pseuds/Katarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PK and John are rookies to this while sex thing, but they figure it out together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rookie Moves

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle Round 13 prompt "PK Subban/John Tavares, rookies". Set during when PK and John were still in Juniors.
> 
> Beta'd by the awesome, angelsaves. (Plays pretty loose with just how often PK and John got to see each other while in Juniors.)

When PK and John start fucking around, they stick to blowjobs for a long, long time. They feel good and get both of them off, and PK even thinks his technique's improving.

PK's super curious, though, and while he and John are making out, he brings up doing more. He probably should have come up with something better than, "No, man, you should totally stick it in me. Really, c'mon, John. C'mon." But this thing between him and John isn't really about being fancy or anything.

John doesn't answer him right away, just says he needs time to think about it. While he's thinking, PK tries out experimenting and trying to use his fingers. It's not all that awesome, really, mostly just awkward, but he thinks that might be because he's lying on his back with his thighs spread like an idiot with his own fingers inside of himself, obviously it's awkward.

But when John tries it, the next time he blows PK, just kind of sliding his fingers back, PK's kind of shocked by how much he's into that. It's not weird or awkward or anything like that. It doesn't necessarily feel good, but it makes his stomach feel kind of tight, like it did the first time John sacked up and pulled PK into a kiss while they were play-fighting at John's uncle's place.

John pulls off, though, and sticks his fingers into his mouth, getting them wet. He just fingers him, pressing just inside, and blows him while he does it. PK doesn't know why he likes this, the stretching feeling should be weird and so should having fingers up his ass, but it isn't, it just feels full and good, and he comes embarrassingly fast, but that's because John was sucking him off.

"Are you gonna?" he asks, when John's pulled off. They don't have anything, and he thinks just using spit might be a problem when it's John's dick and not just a couple of his fingers, but he'd let him, if he wants.

"No," John says, shaking his head. "Just, come on, PK. Just jerk me off." He leans into him, not quite lying on him, and PK reaches down to jerk him, staring at John's mouth for a second before John rolls his eyes and leans in to kiss him. He tastes like PK and that should probably be gross, but PK doesn't care. He parts his lips and twists his wrist a little, speeding up so he's doing it the way John likes.

They don't plan to fuck or anything. They both just happen to be together, and John just happens to have brought lube and condoms, and it would be weird not to. John's dick is bigger than his fingers (not that PK would ever tell him that), and it hurts at first, but John sees him wincing and slows down, holding up and leaning in to kiss PK. It's soft, a lot softer than John usually kisses him, and PK closes his eyes and kisses back, because this is good, he likes this. Now that John isn't moving anymore, it's less too much and more like the good kind of full it was before.

"You can, you know," PK says, once he feels up to it. He says it against John's mouth, eyes still closed, and he doesn't open them again until John's moving inside him. It's good, or at least not bad. Sometimes John rocks his hips down and it makes PK's toes curl, but he doesn't do it very often, even when he's sort of obviously trying.

"Is this how you are with girls?" PK asks, laughing at the stupid look of concentration on John's face. "Just fuck me and quit trying to be fancy."

"I'm trying to make this good for you," John says, and thrusts forward kind of a little too hard.

PK bites back a wince and grins instead. "So jerk me off while you do this, and quit looking like this is a play you're trying to guess the next part of."

The first time isn't terrible. They both come, and then PK makes faces when his ass is sore and John won't move over so he has to lie in the wet spot. They do it a few more times, trying out different ways, and PK knows for sure he's never riding John's dick again when he has practice the next day, but other than that, he pretty much likes everything.

But then John starts asking him what it's like. At first PK just shrugs and assures him he's into it, but John keeps asking. "Are you fishing for compliments, John?" PK asks when they're lying around on John's bed afterward. They've got a while before John's billet family gets back, and PK's letting himself sprawl out and be comfortable, even if that's kind of hard on John's tiny-ass bed.

"Oh, your dick is so big," he says, trying to say it in John's voice and fucking it up almost right away by laughing. He keeps going, though, laughing the whole time. "Oh, you make me feel so good. You're a real love machine!"

John punches him in the stomach while PK's still laughing, and it's dicey for PK being able to breathe for a couple seconds, but it's definitely 1-0, PK.

"Serious," John says, once PK's caught his breath.

"Seriously, it's your dick in my ass. What do you expect me to say?" PK asks.

"I don't know, PK," John says. "I don't have any idea what it feels like, and I'm curious."

"Well, I don't know how to describe it," PK says, shrugging. "Full and, I dunno, good." John looks at him, and PK looks back, wondering why he's now staring. John lifts his eyebrows meaningfully, and PK stares, not getting it.

"Jesus, PK," John says, rolling his eyes. "I want you to fuck me. I want to know what it feels like, and I'm trying to throw you a hint that if you want it, my ass cherry is yours."

"Oh," PK says, and then nods. "Yeah, no. That would be cool. I'd be cool with that." He nods some more, grinning, and John rolls his eyes again.

"So," John says.

"So," PK answers back, and John leans in to kiss him. PK can feel how nervous John is in the kiss. It's just a quick press of John's lips to his, but he's already sweating a little, and it's so much more hesitant than John ever is with him. "Hey," PK says, reaching out and pulling John on top of him. "I know you're a rookie, but no way am I gonna get my dick in your ass if you're gonna be like this."

John laughs and kisses him again, sprawled out on top of him. PK rests his hands on the small of John's back, under his shirt, rubbing his thumb over his skin. "You gonna grab my ass now?" John asks, and PK grins.

"You want me to?" he asks, still smiling. John rolls off him, stretching out on his stomach next to him. "You have to take your clothes off first, John. I can't fuck you through your clothes. Chafing and shit."

John turns onto his back and strips down, fumbling with his jeans for a second until PK reaches down to help. "We don't have to, you know," PK says. "We can just, you know." John kicks his jeans and underwear off and sits up to pulls his shirt over his head. "I'm always down for you fucking me, you know that."

"It's not… I want this. I do. I'm so… it feels good, right?" John asks, turning to look at him

PK grins. "Hell yes," he says. "You think I'd keep letting you stick it in me if it didn't?"

"So," John says, leaning in and kissing PK. "Show me a good time or whatever."

John stretches out on his stomach, because that's how he wants it, and PK just nods, because whatever John wants, PK can be into that. "It feels kind of weird at first," he says against John's skin, leaning in to press a kiss to John's shoulder and letting his hand skim down over John's back to rest on his ass.

"Yeah?" John asks. He's holding himself kind of still, and PK wonders if he looked this freaked out the first time he let John do this.

"Yeah. Like, stretchy, and it hurts a bit, but then it feels better?" PK says. He turns to fumble with the lube John always brings over and spills some into his hand. It feels a little different from the lotion he used when he was fingering himself, slicker somehow, and he definitely spills too much into his palm, but it hardly matters. He's going to use as much as it takes.

Thankfully, John doesn't stay tense. He relaxes once PK starts pressing his fingers inside, and sure, some of it's obviously forced, but a lot of it is also obviously the fact that whatever he was worried about doesn't happen. "I told you it wasn't bad," he says, leaning up to kiss John's neck.

"No, you... it's fine, actually," John says. "Not super great or anything, but not... it doesn't hurt or anything."

"Well we can't all be naturally perfect at everything," PK says, rolling his eyes and biting at John's neck. It doesn't take much to loosen John up, and the first time PK brushes over something good inside of him, John cries out and rocks back, basically making sure PK can't do it again. PK just laughs, though, and tries again. He can't find it, to neither of their surprise, and finally John laughs and shakes his head.

"Oh God, stop, this is ridiculous," John says. "Just, you know. I'm ready or whatever."

"Ready for me to stick it in?" PK asks, twisting his fingers.

"Pure poetry, PK," John says. "But yeah, go ahead."

PK has to fumble around with a condom and briefly considers asking John if he can do without when he slips and rips his second one, but in the back of his mind, his grade nine health teacher frowns really hard at him, so he just tries again. When he's finally slicked and gloved and ready to go, John's spread his legs a little wider, and he's clearly jerking himself a little, just waiting.

"You, um --" PK starts, not sure what he's trying to ask.

"Just do it," John says, so PK does. It's not like there's a chorus of angels or something, but it's really, really fucking good. PK has to bite his lip and remind himself to go slow, that it'll hurt if he doesn't, and John probably wouldn't say something right away. John's so, so fucking tight, though, that PK has to bite down on his lip hard and think of Harper and shot-blocking to keep himself from doing something stupid like thrusting or coming or something.

"John?" PK asks, and John just nods. His shoulder's moving, which means he's jerking himself off, and PK's into that, he's really into John enjoying himself like that.

"Go ahead. I think, yeah, fucking do it, PK," John says and lifts his hips, giving PK an even better angle. It's... okay, it kind of is the best feeling. PK rocks forward and John rocks back, and he's making these awesome little noises and jerking himself harder. "Fuck, PK, fucking --"

"Yeah," PK says, arching forward. Both of them are kind of sweaty, and PK thinks they probably look and sound really stupid, but he doesn't care even a little. He's fucking John, and John seems really into it. "You're so fucking tight, John."

"You were too," John tells him, though his voice is doing something weird and almost breathy. "It was really, fuck, I hope it feels like that for you." John makes another dumb noise, and his whole body tenses, clenching around PK.

"Did you just?" PK asks, stupidly, because of course he just came, that's what John does when he comes, and that's how he sounds. He goes a little limp afterward, and PK thrusts a little faster, trying to catch up. He holds onto John's hips when he comes and is kind of glad John can't see the dumb face he knows he's making.

"PK?" John asks, and PK presses his face to John's back and groans.

"We're doing that again," he says, because they have to.

John laughs. "I guess," he says. For that, PK thinks about making him stay in the wet spot, but because unlike John, he was raised right, he scoots over so he doesn't have to.

"Maybe I more than guess," John finally says, when they're cleaned up and presentable for his billet family again. "You know, in the future."

"Counting on it, John," PK says, and he wants to kiss him, but John's billet mom shows up. It's cool, though, they've got next time.


End file.
